Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M03
Walkthrough Second Mining Area The mission starts out in the Second Mining Area. A few Scarecrows infest the area, take them out and continue on. You can also destroy the Red Orb Crystal hidden in the second side passage for additional Red Orbs. There is also a Blue Orb Fragment hidden at the very top of the area that has a bunch of grim grips. To get it bound up all the grim grips that you see from the ground floor until you land on a platform with an opening to the next area. That was just the first set of grim grips. You will see a big red orb to your left, collect it if you want and make your way up the platforms to the left of the big red orb. If you make it to the top left platform you will see 2 more grim grips bound across them to see a wall on their right kick jump upwards to see another grim grip bound up to it to get in range of 2 more grim grips to the left bound across them and you should land on a platform with a control panel and an old wheel. This platform holds the blue orb fragment. Fortuna Castle Gate Once out of the mining area, get the Red Orb on the left, then continue down the path and onto the broken bridge ahead. A cutscene will ensue, introducing a new enemy, the Frost. Defeat them and continue down the bridge into the castle. Grand Hall The Grand Hall is empty, but you can destroy the chairs and benches for more Red Orbs. Continue through either lower side door into the Large Hall. Large Hall A few Scarecrows are found here, kill them and enter the door off the side passage to the left of the minimap, into the Torture Chamber. The chamber contains various enemies. Defeat them and go up the stairs to the upper level. There is a mirror next to the Gyro Blade at the end of the hall nearer to the Torture Chamber. You will get Anima Mercury to activate it later, in the next mission. Break the mirror for now and take the two large Red Orbs in the alcove behind it. Torture Chamber The upper area is a Snatch puzzle. On all the Difficulty Levels except Human, the Grim Grips here move or phase in and out. Make sure you understand their patterns before you start Snatching. The trick here is to Snatch the next orb as quickly as possible. Wait too long, and you'll fall below the orbs, meaning that the Snatch will take you up into the ceiling spikes, hurting you and knocking you to the floor below (this part is very difficult on Heaven or Hell mode unless you got the proper timing and strategy.) Once on the ground, another spawn of Scarecrows will show up. Fight them, return to the second level, and try again. At the end of the string of jumps is a door leading to the upper level of the Grand Hall. Grand Hall (2nd floor) The top floor is divided into several sections by a forcefield. The only place you can go right now is through a door into the Central Courtyard. Walk along the walkway, fighting a few Frosts along the way, and enter Foris Falls. You will see an alcove at the top of two Grim Grips nearby. Use Summoned Swords/Snatch on the Grim Grips, Air Trick or Air Hike at the top, and you should land in the alcove. Stand there in the corner for a second to get the hidden Red Orbs. Foris Falls Grab the Vital Star above the column at the bottom of the steps (jump on top of the column and then up to it) then move across and through the other door back into the Central Courtyard. Go along the walkway back into the Grand Hall, fighting a few more Frosts in the process. Gallery Room Now that you're on the other side of the hall, activate the wheel to bring down the barrier, then continue through the other door on this side to the Gallery Room. Fight the Scarecrows (the suits of armor by the walls contain Green Orbs.) and be careful! Starting from Son of Sparda mode, a Blitz will suddenly appear Library The last room is the Library. When you're walking down the hall, you'll notice Nero's arm starts glowing next to a pillar. If you hop onto the second ledge of the pillar, you'll find a red orb cache. This cache is still available in Mission 4 so if you missed it, don't worry. After you've gotten your red orbs, walk down the hall and into the main room. Another cutscene will take place, after which you will meet another enemy: the Bianco Angelo. This fight isn't terribly difficult, just get behind them and smash away with the Red Queen or else use the Devil Bringer. The only real problem comes from the room itself - the cramped quarters and railings can make this fight harder than it has to be. Once the Angelos are dealt with, walk into the newly opened side room and retrieve the Anima Mercury, ending the mission. Trivia *The mission title is a reference to the fact that Bianco Angelos are introduced near the end of the mission.